


Neighbour

by Planvenus



Category: Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Modern AU, legend of korra - Freeform, short love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planvenus/pseuds/Planvenus
Summary: So this is something i wrote in my english class and i thought i’d just upload it for fun.Hope you enjoy it :D





	Neighbour

Neighbour

The thought about moving home gave Korra joy. But that feeling was quickly replaced with disgust when she saw that her new neighbour was in fact the famous YouTuber Asami Sato. Little did she know that this encounter would change her life for the better.

A hard day of work left Korra in a bad mood and it wasn't helping that a bunch of kids were playing outside her apartment door. Angrily she told them to pack up their things and leave. Moments later a small “thanks” could be heard just as Korra was about to enter her apartment. When she turned around she was met by sad green eyes and Korra couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl.

“It's okay.. but could you please tell your fans to stay away from our staircase. It's really f**ing annoying.” Korra answered.

Sadness turned into anger “Why are you being such a b*ch about it? You can't just lash out at me for something that is out of my control!” Asami hissed back. She turned around and slammed the door shut which left Korra dumbfounded and regretful.

Korra went to bed early that night but she couldn't sleep. The thoughts of her fight with Asami made it difficult for her to relax and she just knew, she had to do something about it. 

When Korra got out of her apartment, she saw that something was spray painted on Asami’s door and as she got closer she could make out the exact words. “You’re a sl*t Sato”. Anger washed over Korra as she picked up the bottle. She looked back and forth between the bottle in her hand and the message on the door. She was shocked and thus she didn't hear that Asami was coming up the stairs. 

“Why? Why wou...” Asami asked with a cracked voice. Tears were streaming down her face as she bolted down the stairs and out the front door. 

“Asami! Wait!” Korra shouted as she ran after her, right as she was about to open the door she heard a loud honk. “Oh shit”. Korra threw herself out the front door and onto the road. She saw lights and heard another honk as she was pushed of the road.

She looked up and green eyes met hers. “Oh thank Rao she’s alive” she thought with a relieved sigh. Asami stood there for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face, before she sat down next to Korra.

“Why did you write that on my door?”

“It wasn't me. I promise!” Korra almost shouted.

“Okay..”

“But I'm sorry.. yesterday I acted like a douche and I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, I get it. But do you maybe.. want to start over?” Asami asked with a shy smile.

“Yes I’d love to. I’m Korra” 

“Asami.” 

They just looked at each other as they sat in comfortable silence and they both knew that this was the beginning of something wonderful..


End file.
